


Are there only like 8 faces in all of Hatchetfield?

by LetMePukeInYourMouthEm



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm
Summary: Why does everyone in Hatchetfield look the same?
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Bill brought Alice and Deb to an office party.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Paul said as he dragged Melissa toward Bill and his daughter. "Okay. Melissa, can you please take off your glasses?" He turned to Bill and motioned towards the confused girls. "See? They're identical."

"Yeah, actually," Bill had to admit. "What?" He tried to ask, but Paul wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Deb.

Deb crossed her arms. "Are we gonna have a problem?"

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like another one of my coworkers," said Paul, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "Doesn't she look exactly like Charlotte?"

"Hm?" Charlotte looked up from her conversation with Sam at the sound of her name.

Deb rolled her eyes. "Don't drag me into this, too."

"Come here, Charlotte." The two stood next to each other, and, though they were wearing very different clothes, Bill and Melissa confusedly agreed that they looked the same. "And your husband looks like Mr. Davidson."

"I've actually thought that for years," Charlotte admitted as Sam walked over to join the group.

"What's all this concerning my wife?" He put on a clearly fake smile.

"Well, honey, Paul was telling us the funniest thing!" Charlotte told him. "He said I look like this girl, Deb, and you look like my boss, Mr. Davidson."

Sam laughed, but then he got a look at Deb. "What?" He mumbled, dumbfounded. He then noticed Alice and Melissa. "You two... Do either of you know an Officer Doug Padeska?" There was someone else they reminded him of as well, but he wasn't about to mention her in front of Charlotte.

"No, why?" Melissa was clearly a little uncomfortable with the people staring at her.

"You both look like one of the people at HFPD," Sam said, to Deb's dismay. 

"Not more of this," she sighed, turning to Alice. "Can we leave?"

"Hold on there. Where would you be going?" Bill eyed Deb. "I'm not allowing you to take Alice anywhere without my knowledge."

"Beanie's. It's just a block away," Alice said, picking a place off the top of her head. "And Deb's not going to hurt me. I'm seventeen, Dad, I can take care of myself."

Bill wasn't sure about that, but he let them go, handing Alice a $20. "Fine. Just be back here by 10:00."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure how much more of that I could take," Deb said, walking out of the building with Alice. "That Paul guy's on something else." 

"He's like an uncle to me, honeybee. What he was saying was weird, though." 

"You can say that again. Let's get to Beanie's, we only have..." Deb checked her phone. "30 minutes to be back with your dad."

~•~

Deb and Alice walked into Beanie's. Emma sighed. "What can I get for you?" she asked, clearly not interested. Alice wasn't, either. She was staring at Nora and Zoey, who were talking behind Emma. "Hello? Earth to Pinky?" Emma rolled her eyes, getting Alice's attention again.

"Sorry, just a second." Alice pulled Deb aside. "Is it just me, or do the other baristas back there look like us, too?"

"Not you, too," Deb groaned, exasperated. "We come here all the time. They're always here." She shot the baristas a quick glance, but then turned her eyes back to them in disbelief. "We..." As much as she didn't want to see it, it was like she and Alice were looking into a mirror. A mirror wearing different clothes. "They..." She shook her head. She was being ridiculous, she just needed something to drink. "Let's just make our order." Alice nodded, ordered the drinks and tried to give them a tip, but Emma quickly stopped her, for whatever reason. 

The couple sat down at a booth. Alice got a hot chocolate, Deb got a black coffee, decaf. They shared a vegan croissant. "I can't stop thinking about what Paul said," Deb mumbled, after taking a bite of her half of the croissant. "I didn't see it before, but I'm so confused now. We look just like them." 

"This is really stressing you out, Deb. Are you okay?" Alice asked. 

"I'm fine." She checked her phone again. "It's 9:45. It took us about five minutes to get here, so, uh, we can leave now, and get back to your dad with around ten minutes to spare." Alice nodded, getting up. She smiled at Emma as they left. 


End file.
